I Must Look Trustworthy
by Flakeblood
Summary: Series of SI one-shots based on prompts. Prompt 1: A Meeting.
1. Prompt 1: A Meeting

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Dragon Age, but this isn't even connected to my main SI.

* * *

Prompt - Day 1: A Meeting

* * *

Soft rumbles slowly faded into my consciousness, like I was hearing my sister walking around in our apartment. I could feel the rumbles on the side of my face. Was I sleeping on the floor? My brain felt swollen, like I hadn't gotten enough sleep after going to bed at three in the morning. I tried shifting into a more comfortable position, but my entire body felt like one big bruise. I let out a soft groan, and the footsteps stopped. I hoped Samantha would come over and explain everything to me, because I didn't remember how I got into such a state.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

My eyes shot open at the obviously male voice. Though I made to move away at first, his appearance and our surroundings froze me in place. _He's clearly an elf,_ was my first thought. His elongated ears attested to that. The next thing I thought was, _He's bald._ It was hard to wrap my mind around those two facts, yet he stared me right in the face. His pale skin flickered with gold in the firelight, as though he'd lived his whole life in the crumbling ruin around us.

Since I couldn't find anything to say that wouldn't sound stupid or redundant, I glanced around at the stone ruins, always returning my eyes back to the bald elf to make sure he wasn't moving. I couldn't see well past the light of the fire, but I gathered a few clues. A crumbling statue lay nearby, the warrior it depicted unrecognizable to me. Lichen and tough vines grew on and around some of the crumbling stone, and I thought I saw a dim glow from a patch of mushrooms. Darkness engulfed any area beyond the flames reach.

The next time I looked back at the elf, he was frowning at me.

"Are you alright? I know this must be disorienting for you." I tried to shake off my shock to form at least one sentence.

"Why..." I had to breathe in to continue, my mind still spinning, "...Are you here-? Am I here?"

This time, his frown looked thoughtful, reflected by the wrinkling on his forehead. "I couldn't say. I was only dreaming here when I was alerted to your presence. I have never seen a physical being move through the Fade as you have."

His bald head did not distract me from his statement. "W-what? The fade?" My voice got higher as I sputtered a few nonsense words. The Fade? He saw me because he was dreaming, what does that-? Oh.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Of course I was dreaming, that was obvious. Man. That was about to become a really uncomfortable conversation.

"Okay. Cool." I breathed again and tried to sit up. I spat a few curse words as pain flared through my body. That, that was a lot more realistic than I usually let it get.

"Please remain still." Baldy was still infuriatingly calm, though I could see some confusion in his eyes now. "I don't know all the effects that sort of travel has had on you, but you are clearly exhausted. Imagine running for several hours straight."

I grunted and cursed again. "So, are you like, my dream partner, or what?"

"Dream partner? What, exactly, would that involve?" And, he was oblivious. Whatever, I could work with it.

"You know, we go on marvelous and incredibly odd adventures together? Explore?" My body throbbed and reminded me of my current inability to move. "Help me make this pain go away? You know, fun stuff." His eyebrows had risen at my dry tone.

"This is magical exhaustion," he explained, "I can help you recover, but no faster than your body itself allows."

"...I'm not laying here. The ground is awful. Why would you put me on stone."

I watched, fascinated as his eyebrows climbed higher. Distantly, I wondered if I could make them rise past his invisible hairline.

"This is where you fell. I apologize that the ruins no longer have human comforts. They have been abandoned for many hundreds of years."

"Don't you sass me. I have a headache like nobody's business and my body is not gonna get much better lying on ground made of this shit."

He hummed. "I do not believe the ground is made of-"

"I said don't sass me. You know exactly what I meant." The slight tilt of his mouth told me I was right.

"I must say," he continued, gaining a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "When I saw you fall through the veil, I did not expect such language from you."

"...Are you serious." My tone was flatter than Wiley E. Coyote after a falling anvil. "You're really gonna hop on my language? It's my dream, I can do what I want."

The tilt to Baldy's mouth was gone. "It appears I have not been clear enough about your situation. You are no longer in the Fade. You are not dreaming."

I attempted to roll my eyes, but stopped when dizziness hit me.

"I understand if you are confused. It is an unusual situation."

"The only thing unusual is your lack of hair," I said, still reeling. I couldn't see his reaction with my eyes closed, but from the stony silence I assumed it wasn't a humorous one.

Soon enough, I felt my consciousness begin to drift. _'Finally,'_ I thought, _'Next dream please...'_

* * *

Waking up didn't solve anything. Ruins still surrounded me. My whole body ached, though less than before. And there was Baldy, stoking the fire.

"Awake again." Truly he was a master of observation. "Has your pain lessened?"

"...Yes." Closing and opening my eyes didn't change anything, except making my eyelids heavy again. "I'm still here."

"Did you expect something else?"

Managing to peek open my eyes, I glared. "Surprisingly, yes."

"There's no need for hostility. I am only attempting to help."

I let out a ragged puff of air and closed my eyes again. "My muscles still feel bruised. My head hurts. But I don't feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"That is progress." He moved closer and hovered a glowing hand over me, like an examination. "Do you feel you can sit up?"

"Maybe?" I carefully felt out my extremities. Since my muscles were still sore, I wasn't expecting movement to be pleasant. I stretch my hands and arms, following with my legs. Not bad. Once I tried to prop up my torso, my core was burning like I had done 5 million crunches.

"Allow me to assist you." Once I nodded, the elf placed an arm around my back and helped me sit up. I was wheezing by the end of it, though I managed to give him a sarcastic thumbs-up. "Some nourishment would do you well. It has been over a day since you arrived."

The fire had a small, covered pot over it. No smell reached me, but it might not have been done yet. What kind of dream was this? Was it a dream at all? I didn't feel any of the power that usually came with the control I had over my sleeping state, but I pushed that thought away.

"I... don't know you," I said. The words fell out of my mouth, but I recognized the truth of them. Dreams always gave you knowledge and context for the scenarios. But this man, I didn't know him at all.

"My apologies, I am Solas." He sat in front of me now, searching my face. When the firelight hit them right, I noticed a slight reflection in his cadmium green eyes, like a cat's. "I don't believe you ever said what I should call you."

I sucked my lips in and stared for a few moments, waiting for... I wasn't sure. Names were powerful, but he might as well have something to call me. Maybe just one name. He didn't move the whole time I was thinking, patiently waiting for my response.

"Sabrina."

"It's good to meet you."

"Yeah," I said with a shaky, but genuine smile, "You too."

* * *

A/N: Sooo, eveesolo gave me a list of DA prompts a while back, and... I never did them. After I watched her play through the beginning of DA:I, this popped into my head the next day. Fun stuff.

It's just a little one shot, but I thought I might as well post it, since I won't have another 2QiK chapter until after I move and get settled again. I'm hoping to do more little prompts, eventually. It keeps me from running myself into the ground with my other project.

So I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know what you thought. This fic was saltier and drier than my other, but there you have it. Mixing Sabrina and Solas does not make a good main course. Haha.


	2. Prompt 2: Period

Disclaimer: They absolutely don't mention stuff like this in Dragon Age, so I don't own the series.

* * *

Prompt - Day 2: Period

* * *

"Piece of trash!" I screeched. The darkspawn below my blade tried to do the same, at least until I cut its head clean off.

More bellows and growls followed as darkspawn continued to assault our group. "Come on then!" I yelled, running into battle.

Our group was well versed in taking them out by now. Killing was the only way to move around in Ferelden anymore. Today though... today I was feeling like I would take out the entire scouting group myself if it would get the fighting over faster.

"I'm done with these fuckers," I growled to myself.

"What's with you today?" Alistair was standing to my left now, eyes sweeping me for injuries even as he stayed tense. "You're usually so hesitant to be on the front lines. Now you've lead the charge. Twice."

Two hurlocks interrupted our conversation. I dodged the first swing and danced into range of one, shoving my blade into its ribcage and sweeping with my leg. Growling in shock, the hurlock went down, and I shut it up with a jab through the face. Alistair was still fighting his, though it looked weaker. Since it had its back to me, I rushed up as quietly as I could in my armor, stabbing the hurlock through the neck. The 'spawn slid off my sword, gurgling.

Air rushed in my lungs, but even as I heaved in and out, I could never seem to catch my breath. When I looked up, Alistair's eyes were blown wide, his mouth open. I twisted to survey the battlefield. Only a scattering of darkspawn were around, most of them being beaten into submission.

"Only a few more," I said, voice low and sharp, "Let's go, pretty boy."

Alistair questioned me, sounding both confused and offended, but I was already moving to the last of the fight. It didn't matter who was fighting them, if my of my comrades were taking too long, I skirted the fight and ended the darkspawn with well-placed strikes from the back. No reason to hold back.

When the last enemy fell, I drove my blade into the ground, hunching over as my insides clenched. What a fine time for them to be tearing themselves apart.

"Are you alright?" Alistair had come up to me again, still wary. "Are you injured? With the way you were running in-"

"I'm in fucking pain Alistair. I do not want your shit today." He recoiled.

"Alright, alright. But if you've been hurt you should- Wynne!" He raised his voice to call to her.

"I didn't say I was injured, you moron." I was talking louder than intended, but couldn't bring myself to care as I breathed through another wave of pain.

"Look at the way you're holding yourself," he countered, eyes finally narrowing.

"He is right, my friend," Zevran said, sauntering up to us. "I much enjoyed your performance today. You were a dazzling and deadly beauty with that blade. But you must let your injuries be taken care of."

My body betrayed my intention to stand tall, and I pressed my arm harder against my abdomen. Even the growl I tried to make sounded more like a groan.

Sten grunted, eyes cold in displeasure. "Your actions during battle were chaotic and reckless."

"I'm just- angry today. Okay?" I said through gritted teeth. I tried to flash a warning with my eyes.

"You cannot continue to sabotage the efforts of this group with your thoughtless-"

"Shut the fuck up, Sten! I don't wanna hear it!" Grunting with the effort, I straightened myself up, feeling the dull burn as I stopped leaning on my sword. "I tried to tell everyone we needed to take it slow today, but I can't exactly command darkspawn!"

Several pairs of shocked eyes were on me now, though our two mages, Mahariel, and Leliana looked unconcerned. Shale was the one to break the uncomfortable silence, sounding as unconcerned as usual.

"It does not usually speak with such authority to the Qunari. Has it finally decided to act as a warrior?" I snorted.

"Alright, that's enough." Wynne looked straight at me, a no nonsense look in her eyes. I looked away, feeling heat crawl into my cheeks.

"Wynne, won't you check her for wounds?" Alistair insisted.

"Oh, she has no need of that," Morrigan interrupted. "She's simply 'walking the path of a warden,' as they say."

"Really. And how would you know?"

Morrigan crossed her arms, her lips pulled up to one side. "I am a woman."

Zevran made a sound of understanding. Alistair did not. "What has that got to do with anything? You-"

"Alistair," Wynne interrupted, "She is fine, I assure you. I checked her condition this morning, and while it will be painful for some days, it will resolve itself, and is nothing to be concerned over."

Her worn hands rubbed at my shoulders, and I tried to look grateful past my constant grimace. When footsteps stopped in front of me, my frown resumed, accompanied by hot shame in my throat. Mahariel stood before me, eyes just as serious as Wynne's.

"This does not excuse your behavior." I flinched. The dalish warden carried herself proudly, strong in the way only a hunter could be. It had earned my instant respect, and disappointing her crushed the fight right out of me.

"Of course," I said past my constricting throat. With a deep breath, I managed to look Alistair and then Sten in the eyes. "I... apologize."

Sten lifted his head in a nod. Alistair accepted it with a look of befuddlement. Zevran had his usual smile again.

"Worry not, I shall do my utmost to make you comfortable. One of my massages, perhaps?"

"Zev," Mahariel said, rolling her eyes.

She gestured for everyone to begin moving; We did have a town to reach today. I retrieved and sheathed my sword, following at the back of the group.

Leliana walked up to me and offered a comforting smile. "We are here for you, you know. You need only let us help you."

"Thanks, Leliana." I sighed, running a hand through my shortened hair. "I guess I just thought... it wouldn't have changed the fact we needed to travel, so."

"Perhaps. But we would have been better prepared for your, ah..."

"Complete berserker state," Morrigan offered.

"Not the words I was considering." Leliana looked disapproving, but I laughed it off. Morrigan wasn't wrong. I felt embarrassed by how forceful I had been. Mahariel looked back at me with a wane smile.

"Next time, just tell us you're on your period."

Alistair's head whipped around. "Her what!?"

* * *

A/N: *slides in* *places story* *slides out*

So I've heard that this is relatable, and I was encouraged to post it so... here it is! This was from the prompt:

 _OPTION 2: There's a lot of problems we tend to gloss over in MCIT fics: periods, language barriers, etc. Make your OC face one of these issues head-on._

So. You know. I also really wanted to try writing the Origins crew, cause I'm not doing that for my SI fic. I hope I got them down pretty well. Since it's a little one shot, they only got a few lines. Again, tell me what you thought! See you again (hopefully) later in May!


	3. Prompt 3: A Team-Building Activity

Disclaimer: Bioware owns the snarky elf, etc.

* * *

Prompt 3: A Team-Building Activity

* * *

"Move forward."

"How much?"

"Until I say to stop."

I huffed but inched forward.

"Faster."

"Damnit Fenris, I don't want to run smack into a wall!"

"You won't if you stop when I tell you to." I sucked in a deep breath to keep from yelling at him, the prick. He was probably enjoying bossing me around.

My hands were held out in front of me, and my eyes whirled around wildly behind the blindfold as I tried desperately to see past it.

"Stop." I froze. "Turn left."

"My left?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Until I say to stop."

I growled, hands clenching around my sword haft now.

"Are you going to turn?" I did until he said, "Stop."

"Now what?"

"The enemy is in front of you." By that, he meant the dummy our group had set up for this trust exercise. I drew my sword.

"Okay. Where? Should I move forward?"

"Yes. Take one step."

"Finally," I muttered. After taking the step, I said, "Here?"

"Yes. Strike."

With a huff, I readied myself. I swung from my right in an upwards slash, and missed.

"Wha-?"

"Reach!" Fenris commanded.

"You said I was in range!"

"We are training for battle. You must never stand within range of an opponent's swings."

"Well you could have said I needed to lunge forward!"

"It is assumed that you know how to use your weapon." I couldn't see, but I could definitely imagine the look of superior disdain on his face, and it made my blood boil.

I lunged forward with a thrust, howling in annoyance. Too soon my sword struck the dummy, the sudden change in velocity throwing me off balance, and I tripped forward.

"Pull back," Fenris commanded.

Ripping my sword out of the dummy, I ground out, "Just tell me where to go next."

Muttering reached my ears. "What was that?" My shoulders felt stiff and my fingers clenched on the hilt.

"It's nothing. Turn left."

My teeth creaked under the stress of my jaw, but I turned. As Fenris gave the next several commands, I tried my best to follow them, while also making sure he knew that he had to clarify. Why Hawke thought both of us should be paired up, I wasn't sure. Fenris hated me.

 _"That's the point,"_ Hawke had said. Great, super. Fenris can just find more things to hate about me.

"Stop. In front of you-" His sentence halted. I tilted my head to the side, but waited for his next instructions. There were a few mumurs, but nothing I could make out.

"Fenris?" I asked, hesitant.

A loud gust of air-a sigh?-and then, "In front of you is an enemy."

"Huh? Again?" I reached forward with the arm still holding the blade.

"No." Fenris sounded so commanding I stopped and pulled back.

"Wha- I thought there was only one dummy?" Even though I couldn't see past the blindfold, I moved my head around, trying to see. "Fenris, if you're messing with me-"

"I am not." He sounded irritated. Or, his voice was rougher. "Ready your weapon."

Rasping of metal on leather alerted me to another weapon being drawn. Right in front of me.

"Fenris?" I called, voice higher pitched and strained.

"Focus." His voice still came from behind me to my left. "Sword up."

Once my sword in the right position, Fenris said, "Alright. This will require good timing. Pay attention, and do as I say when I say it."

"What-?"

"Understood?" I nodded, now shaking. "Good. You will slash left to right, aiming for the torso."

"U-uh-" His tsk kept me from saying more. When he spoke again, he sounded almost pained.

"...You don't need to step forward."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Ready." I tensed. "Now!"

I swung my sword as though attacking an opponent right in front of me, expecting some resistance from a dummy. Instead, I felt my sword hit something far smaller and heard the resounding clang of metal on metal.

"A-another-? Fenris?" My voice sounded like shrieks as I fought for breath.

"Keep calm. Push towards the hilt then back off."

Resistance pushed back against me, alerting me to a person behind the sword I shoved down. Feeling somehow both light and heavy, I slipped out of range of whoever Fenris had just had me attack, sword up to defend.

Fenris hummed behind me. "Good. I believe this will work as the final obstacle, Hawke?"

Eloquent as always, I just shouted, "What? Garrett?" Laughter rang out in front of me.

The thought that our leader was behind my near-heart attack built a pressure in my throat, and I squealed in anger. "I'll kill you! How could you scare me like that?"

More laughter followed, even a few chuckles from Fenris, so I sheathed my sword and tugged at my blindfold. Instead of slipping off, it got stuck on my nose, then the back of my head. No matter which direction I pulled it was too tight.

"Andraste's tits," I growled. Pointing dramatically in the direction of Garrett's laughter, I shouted, "You are damn lucky I can't see you, or I'd kick your ass!"

"Wasn't that the point of the exercise?" he said, still sounding amused.

Hands on the back of my head stopped me from screaming again. Swift, sure tugs loosened the knotted blindfold and removed it from my face.

"Tha-" I paused. Garrett was in front of me, a broad smile visible in his beard, but several feet away, right where I left him. Turning, I saw Fenris, calmly folding the cloth in his hands.

He caught my eye. "This was a trust building exercise. We may not agree, but that should not affect our combat."

The lump in my throat refused to be swallowed. "O-oh. I mean, yeah?"

He sighed. "I would not purposely steer you wrong." His moss green eyes bored into mine, and I found it hard not to look at the ground.

"I," clearing my throat I continued, "I understand. Me. Too. I-I hope you can trust me."

The silence felt like a large hand, slowly crushing the life out of me. I turned to leave.

"I already did." My head whipped around, but Fenris was walking away. A hum brought my attention to the taller man that walked up next to me.

"Garrett," I said, voice stern. He just flashed a grin.

"Charming, isn't he?"

"Hm." I watched Fenris turn a corner out of sight. "I'm still mad at you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Heeeeyyy I'm not avoiding finishing the next chapter in my large SI, hahahahaha. ...But yeah! I wrote this a while back, and figured I might as well throw it here, right? Does no good sitting on my computer.

So I hope you enjoyed this little training exercise that was running through my head. I focused more on dialogue this time, considering the blindfold. Fenris is fun.


End file.
